


Ice-Cream in February?

by TotallyNotRei



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Minor Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, delicious, ice-cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNotRei/pseuds/TotallyNotRei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an attempt to do something normal for a change, John takes Sherlock to an ice-cream parlor where he learns something interesting about the Consulting Detective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice-Cream in February?

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Sherlock fic. I've recently become entranced by the Television series, and I have loved the movies with RDJ in them :) However, this one is more for the Television series.   
> This short fan fiction is unbeta-ed, unless you count spwellcheck.

“What the devil are we doing here?” The consulting detective asked with a huff.

The February wind stung the white flesh that was not hidden in folds of a dark trench and scarf. John came up behind him and placed a hand on his back, ushering him inside the quaint shop, “I thought we’d do something more… normal.” He offered, making Sherlock scoff.

“What about us is not normal?” The lithe man asked, obviously puzzled. Sure, Sherlock Holmes could be a bit horrible at reading particular moods, but most of the time he was spot on, hell, all the time, he was spot on when it came to John. They lived normal; that’s how normal… friends were. He heard John chuckle.

“Funny. I don’t recall Mycroft’s house containing bullet holes in the wall, nor severed heads and thumbs in his refrigerator.” They came to the counter of the shop, being able to see behind the sneeze-guard glass and peer at the colorful vats of delicious ice-cream.

“It’s February.” Sherlock notified the doctor.

“I’m not stupid, Sherlock. It’s fine to have ice-cream. Pick one.” He motioned to the numerous flavors. Shakes, smoothies, cakes, all featuring some sort of ice-cream as the main actor.

“For a try at normal, you chose a poor month. I’ll take… Hm…” Pressing a finger to his lip in thought, Sherlock maneuvered around until he stopped at a tub of blue cream. “This one.” He pointed and locked eyes with the boy behind the counter who hopped up and began to dish out the ice-cream. When he handed it over to the detective, he turned to John.

“Anything for you, sir?” He asked with a smile, behind him Sherlock assessed the state of his treat before giving it a cautious taste.

“Oh.” He breathed, pleasantly surprised at the raspberry flavor that had exploded over his taste buds.

“I’ll just have strawberry, thanks.” He handed the boy money in exchange for the desserts and came up to stand next to his flat mate, who looked beside himself with delight. “Any good?” John asked with a chuckle, but before he could finish the question, Sherlock’s spoon had crossed the border of his own bowl and into the soldier’s delicious strawberry yummy. Successfully stealing a bite, the genius brought the spoon to his nose and sniffed.

“Smells of real Strawberries, cream, sugar, and by the looks of it, food coloring,” He commented before slipping the spoon between his lips. John watched his eyes flutter closed as he hummed in pleasure.

Before he could catch himself, John asked, “Have you really never had ice-cream before?”

“I’ve never ventured into the world of eating to ease boredom, or to fulfill a certain craving. I’ve only ever eaten what I need to sustain myself and ensure survival.” Sherlock stated truthfully, and it was true. Ever since they had started living together, Sherlock rarely ate, and what he did was good for his health, and usually not very flavorful. He never had cravings, except where a cigarette was concerned, and when John would go to the store and stock up on (guilty) goodies, Sherlock almost always declined the offer.

“However,” the dark haired man cut in to John’s thoughts, “This is rather enjoyable.” Then a serious look came over his face. “Don’t make me fat.” He threatened half serious.

* * *

 

After the Ice-Cream Incident, John took it upon himself to teach Sherlock about culinary art, and how one can appreciate food. They went to restaurants, little food places with excellent ratings online, and some nights they would stay in for dinner and John would teach him how to cook. It was all rather delightful and funny, almost, how it all started with a simple ice-cream run.

And if Sherlock Holmes gained a few pounds during their escapades, he never said anything about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, feel free to leave comments and feed back on how I did!


End file.
